


Freedom is in Peril

by georgiesmith



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Poster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I appear to be on a kick of creating Stargate versions of WWII propaganda posters. Sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom is in Peril

  


Originally posted on my tumblr where I'd love it to be reblogged. Please do not repost or reprint from here without permission. Thanks!


End file.
